Gary the Gadget Guy
Gary the Gadget Guy (AKA Agent G), is Club Penguin's inventor and the owner of the Sports Shop. He likes wearing a white lab coat and his special curved spectacles, and enjoys eating Fish Dish Pizza, and is almost always seen drinking coffee in the HQ. In an issue of The Penguin Times his eyes appear like Sensei's, but smaller and thinner. Gary also doesn't own any Puffles. In Club Penguin Times Issue 200, it was mentioned that Gary would make an appearance at the Festival of Flight 2009, and he did. Also in the section "In Focus: A Waddle Down Memory Lane", the quote at the top of the page was by G. Gary is the only person who has the keys to open his invention cabinet in Mission 7. He also has his own room in the Sports Shop. He mainly comes to the Halloween Parties. If you meet him you could get a stamp, a background, and, if you're lucky enough, you could even add him to your Buddy List. If you see him now a days, he is now the normal Blue, but in his player card, he is Old Blue. Gary's Inventions :See main article: List of Gary's Inventions Gary has been making inventions since the first day of Club Penguin. Some of his inventions are around the Island for use by normal penguins, but most were put in the Gadget Room, like the Test Chamber and the Crab Translator 3000. Gary ends most of his inventions with a number like 1000, or 3000 (Mainly 3000.) 1000 is the prototype and 3000 is the complete version. It is probable that his projects receive copious funding from the PSA, since Gary would be unable to afford all required components without some source of financial support. Many of Gary's inventions have been proven as failures, such as the Ski Lift 1000, therefore suggesting that his inventing skill is not as good as he lets on. Gary's Secret Gary is not the founder/leader of the P.S.A.. This was proven because in Mission 10, The Director is seen on a TV screen and G is standing next to the TV. His role is somewhat close to what Q's is from the James Bond series (Q is a single lettered-name, so is G, possibly this is where Club Penguin got his name from). He is the genius behind most of the inventions in Club Penguin, and appears in all of the Secret Missions. Revealed in 2009, it was approved that Gary is very shy. So if you notice the quote he says Can you stop crowding around me!! He just gets nervous and claustrophobic. Autograph During the Halloween Party 2008, Gary could be found in the Secret Laboratory signing autographs. He could also be found during the Penguin Play Awards along with the Penguin Band, Aunt Arctic and Cadence. He appeared again during Festival of Flight 2009 at the Underground Pool, the Tallest Mountain and during the Halloween Party 2010 at the Haunted House and the Dark Chamber. His latest appearance is during the Halloween Party 2011 at the Haunted House and the Dark Chamber. His appearances are mostly on special occasions and rarely comes randomly. He has no favorite server, so it is hard to locate him. He gave out a new background during Medieval Party 2012. Quotes *What is your emote status? *Tink tink tink *Pulls lever *I'm not a computer! *Lets do propeller testing! *Oh my! *One Super Soda Machine Coming Up! (this was probably a Sneak-Peek for Puffle Trouble, because it is a Super-Soda Machine Herbert has.) *Let's go to Rockhopper Island! *Fixes *And we're off! *Interesting *Good idea! *Farewell Penguins *May I have some H2O water? *IT'S ALIVE! *MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! *There is a situation that needs my attention. *Good work fellow scientists! *I am very proud of all of you! *Can you stop crowding me? *Good work! *Let's go this way. *We're here! *A GHOST! *Just the wind. *Lets open this door. *A brick wall? *Lets go upstairs *This puffle statue *Writes down *Floating insterments? *Thanks. I will read them in my lab. *YOU ARE TURNING INTO MONSTERS! *IT IS WORKING! *Interesting observation *Takes more notes *Alright *There is something strange going on *Yes its halloween everything is weird *Yes I am rather good at escaping Gary's Knowledge of Other Famous Penguins *Yes, I do know that Rockhopper. *Yes! I am good friends with Aunt Arctic. *Sensei? ... ... ... I have heard of Sensei. Trivia *Gary has at least six lab coats. One that he wears, another in the Gadget Room, three on a coat hanger in his room and one on the ground next to the coat hanger. *Gary has at least the first 32 pins in his collection except the Soccer Ball Pin as seen in the Missions. *Although Gary wears Old Blue in the Missions and on his player card, his in-game avatar is Blue. *He likes extra strong cheese and anchovies on his Pizza. *When people make a big crowd around him, he'll get nervous and try to hide or leave. *Gary judged the Halloween igloo decorating contest 2010 with Aunt Arctic. *Gary stated in Mission 9 that he liked coffee and mathematics. *Gary wears an indestructible lab coat. *Gary is left handed, according to the Background. *Gary was the first mascot players were able to add as a buddy. *Some pictures show him writing with his left hand others show him using his right, meaning it's possible for him to be ambidextrous. *Gary tries not to be confusing as proved in mission #3. *Gary has anywhere between 10-99 pairs of socks (it different to everyone) as revealed on Mission 1. *Gary helped Rockhopper upgrade The Migrator for Rockhopper's Quest *Gary is the smartest penguin in Club Penguin. *He might soon have a Brown Puffle because they are smart. *He might like Stephen Hawking, as he is currently one of the greatest living scientist on Earth. *Gary is extremely quick at multiplication on maths. *Gary is best friends with Aunt Arctic mentioned in the Club Penguin Official Annual 2011. *In The Club Penguin Times Issue#341 he said that he build the Hydra Heads. *He was meet-able at the Medieval Party 2012. *He was meet-able at 4:00 PM on server Rainbow On May 25th, 2012 during the Medieval Party 2012. *At the beginning of the Medieval Party 2012, there was a bug that had the player card he had from the Halloween Party 2011 and had the Thunder Blade instead of the Ghoul Detector. Club Penguin later changed his player card to his classic player card. *He also owns a Skyward Staff *He apparently is not afraid of crowds even if it was said that he was. *His in-game sprite has eyebrows, which makes him look scared a little bit. *A game he played when when you were in his "home" (lighthouse) at the Medieval Party 2012 is "I Spy Wizard Eye". *At the Medieval Party 2012, there was a special seat at the lighthouse for him, probably to escape crowds. Gallery An in-game sprite Gary name new.png|Gary in-game. Gary's Player Cards Gary player card flight.png|Gary's old Player Card. Gary's New player card, after the medieval party 2012.PNG|Gary's new player card during and after the Medieval Party 2012 Gary1.2.1.1.2.34..PNG|Gary's Halloween player card Gary's Backgrounds Gary201020201020202.PNG|Gary's first background. New_Background.png|Gary's second background. gary2011201120112011.PNG|Gary's third background. Screenshot_1304.png|Gary's fourth background . Gary on the Buddy list Screenshot_1313.png|Gary on the Buddy list. Screenshot_1312.png|Gary pop up to say he is online. Gary's Signature Gary sig.png|Gary's Signature. Gary Spotted Gary penguin play.png|Gary spotted during the Penguin Play Awards. IsawG.png|Gary spotted during the Penguin Play Awards. 11122.PNG|Gary spotted during the Festival of Flight. Gary1.png|Gary spotted during the Festival of Flight. gary halloween.PNG|Gary spotted during the Halloween Party 2010. Gary11.PNG|Gary spotted during the Halloween Party 2011. Gary1q.PNG|Gary spotted during the Halloween Party 2011. Screenshot 1301.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. garyspotted2012.PNG|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Gary found 2.PNG|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Garythegg.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Ga2sssss.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Ga7.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Ga5.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Ga4.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Ga3.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Ga2.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Ga1.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. GA.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Screenshot_7.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. GARY ROCKS!.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. GaryMP12P1.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. GaryMP12P2.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. GaryMP12P3.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. GaryMP12P4.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. GaryMP12P5.png|Gary spotted during the Medieval Party 2012. Artwork Agent G.PNG|Another picture of Agent G. Happy Gary.PNG|Gary standing at the Beach. Gary coffee.PNG|Gary holding a mug of Coffee. Gary desk stuff.PNG|Gary sitting at his desk. Gary pizza.PNG|Gary after the conclusion of his invention, the Pizzatron 3000. Gary desk.PNG|Agent G at the desk in the Sports Shop. Gary knight.PNG|"Sir Gary" at the Medieval Party 2008. Agent G.png|Gary studying mysterious tremors under the Island. GaryCards.jpg|Gary's cards in Card-Jitsu. Gthegadgetguy.png|Gary in Club Penguin Times Issue 200. g11.png|G's new Power Card for 2009. G without glasses.jpg|Gary using a magnify glass. Notice he is showing his eye for the first time. Gary ac 3000.png|Gary with the AC 3000 (The AC 3000 made an appearance in Card-Jitsu). garypredictsstrom.PNG|Gary predicting a storm. Garytrackingstorm.PNG|Gary tracking a storm. Gary stamp.PNG|Gary's stamp. THE G HAS EYES.PNG|Gary wearing Aunt Arctic's glasses. Gary planning to catch Herbert.PNG|Gary planning to catch Herbert P. Bear. Gary.PNG|Gary, who uses Old Blue as his Color. Fullscreen capture 25062011 173819.jpg|Gary's Pin Collection (note the missing Soccer Ball Pin). SuperComputer.PNG|Gary's personal computer. Gary glasses face to face.JPG|Gary going to shake hands with the agent. Garycompletefeildop.png|Gary on the Field Op in the EPF Command Room. Garypowercard.png|Gary in Card-Jitsu after playing his power card. Pjlj.PNG|Gary GaryRedFirePowerCard.png|Another Gary power card being played in Card-Jitsu. TalkingGary.gif|Gary the Gadget Guy talking. Screenshot_1243.png|Gary in ask Gary GaryAskGaryScrollOver.png|Gary in "Ask Gary" when scrolled over GaryM5wiperglasses.png|In PSA Mission 5: Secret of the Fur with wind shield-like glasses. Gary the gg.png|A bug in Gary's Player card. GaryKnightingPenguinTCPT343.png|Gary knighting a penguin with the Thunder Blade in The Club Penguin Times Issue #343. Garybrokenit.png|'Gary' stuck in the Crab Translator 3000. THE PARTY STARTS NOW.png|Gary's first apperance in "The Party Starts Now!" GaryMission.png|Gary sitting at the counter, awaiting the answer to his riddle. GaryPSA.png|Gary listening to orders from the director Gary12.png|Gary when the waddle squand approached him. Gary3.png Gary5.png|Gary at the nighclub, explaining Herbert's punishments Gary6.png|Gary talking to the agent. Gary7.png|Gary pointing to a screen Gary8.png|Gary Thinking Gary9.png|Gary getting abit cocky with the agent Gary10.png|Gary filled with joy. Gary 7.png|Gary shocked Gary 3.png|Gary as in Spy and Seek G-dancing.png|Gary is dancing in "The party starts now" See also *EPF Command Room *Gary's Inventions *Famous Penguins *Field-Op *EPF *Cheese 3000 Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Elite Agents Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Owners Category:PSA Category:Club Penguin Category:Spy Category:Mission Characters Category:Hard Mascots to Meet. Category:FAOTW Category:Homepage Category:Sport Shop Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Elite Agents Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Owners Category:PSA Category:Club Penguin Category:Spy Category:Mission Characters Category:Hard Mascots to Meet. Category:FAOTW Category:Homepage Category:Sport Shop